Container assemblies which have lockable covers are well known in the prior art. However, such container assemblies are usually deficient in several aspects. The patents to Hoffstadt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,259, and Clubb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,701, for example, are evidence of such deficiencies, such as being composed of many parts, and having multiple external latching means, for example.
Accordingly, it is a major object of the present invention to provide a novel container assembly which has a single internal locking means for locking its cover and container by their relative rotation.